


Day 2: Acceptance

by GemmaRose



Series: Galra Keith Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Ear Scritches, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: If Keith could turn back time to yesterday, when he still thought he was human, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he can’t. At least Shiro won’t let him mope about it for too long.





	

“Keith?” Shiro knocked on the door, the sound thunderous in the silence of his room.

“Go away.” Keith mumbled, curling tighter in on himself.

“Keith, I’m coming in.” Shiro said, and Keith’s ears flicked back against his skull.

“No. Go away!” he said louder, almost screaming it. The door whooshed open anyways, dazzling him with the light from the hallway. He could hear Shiro’s heartbeat, quicker than it should be, and ducked his head against his knees. “Please, just- don’t come close.”

“I brought food.” Shiro said softly, his feet quiet on the smooth floor. Had Keith’s ears still been normal, still been _human_ , his steps would’ve been inaudible. “Allura said a condensed transformation like yours burns a lot of calories. That's why you passed out at first. Your body ran out of energy.”

Keith’s stomach growled as Shiro set a bowl of food goo on the bed next to him. He was starving, but every time he thought about going to the kitchen he remembered the looks on their faces. Fear, disgust, betrayal, loathing. He’d been hungry before, he could wait until it was late enough for everyone to be asleep and go grab food then.

“Eat.” Shiro said insistently, pressing a spork against the back of his hand. “You need your strength.”

“Why do you care?” he muttered, turning his head away. “I’m just another galra.”

“Because you’re Keith.” Shiro said firmly, picking up the bowl of food goo and sitting down close enough Keith could feel the heat radiating off him. “Because you’re a Paladin, and my friend.” Shiro’s left hand rested gently on his shoulder, and Keith couldn’t help but lean into the pressure. “Because no matter what you look like, you’re still you.”

Keith ducked his head, and Shiro ruffled his hair. “Now quit being a drama queen and eat.”

“I’m not being a drama queen!” Keith protested, head snapping up so he could glare at Shiro. Shiro just snorted, and pushed the bowl of food goo against his chest.

“Of course. Just like you didn’t break my NES on purpose.”

“It _ate_ Duck Hunt. I was trying to get it out!”

“It was an antique, and you were a jealous little brat.” Shiro smirked.

“You’re delusional.” Keith huffed, but he took the bowl and spork from Shiro and lowered his legs to cross in front of him.

“And you’re still a brat.” Shiro smiled, reaching out to flick one of Keith’s ears. They flattened against his skull, and Shiro drew his hand back. “Y’know, this actually explains a few things.”

“Like what?” Keith asked, eyes narrowing.

“Well, for one, I always did think your snores sounded more like purring.”

Keith scowled. “I don’t snore. Or purr.”

“I’m sure your room mate from the Garrison would beg to differ.” Shiro said dismissively. Keith took a bite of the food goo, and his jaw ached as he swallowed. “Also, red-eye prevention never worked on you.”

“You almost convinced me I was an alien in third grade.” Keith nodded, a smile tugging at his mouth between bites. “Guess you were right about that.”

“Well, half right.” Shiro sat back against the wall a comfortable distance from him. “You’re still half human, even if you don’t look like it anymore.” he fell silent as Keith finished off the bowl of food goo, and Keith stood to put it on the little desk which came with the room.

“Feeling better?” Shiro asked, sitting forward and folding legs to one side.

“A bit.” Keith shrugged.

“C’mere.” Shiro patted the bed next to him, and Keith flopped down as close as he could without landing on Shiro’s knees. Shiro then promptly pulled him into a one-armed hug, tucking Keith’s head against his shoulder. “You scared me, collapsing like that.” he said softly, the fingers of his organic hand working through Keith’s hair. “I was worried Haggar had done something to you.”

“She _did_.” Keith huffed, but didn’t try to pull away. Shiro was finger combing his hair now, and the repetitive motion was calming.

“Something bad.” Shiro amended, carefully pulling at small tangles behind one of Keith’s ears. He paused, then carefully ran his fingertips along the creased skin where the ear met his scalp. Keith felt himself going limp at the touch, his eyes drifting shut as Shiro stopped neatening his hair and started scratching behind his ears. They shifted, and Keith was pretty sure his head was on Shiro’s lap but he was too exhausted to care.

“Go to sleep, Keith.” Shiro said softly, thumb tracing up the back of Keith’s ear. “It’s been a long day.”

Keith yawned and curled towards Shiro slightly, letting sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith has been arguing with Shiro about that stupid NES for so long, he doesn't actually remember anymore if he broke it on purpose or not.


End file.
